The present invention relates to a hollow structural element and to an assembly kit including the hollow structural element.
Children in the 2 and 3 year age group generally find it difficult to assemble toy models and particularly vehicle toy models even when such models are comprised of very simple structural elements. In order to provide for children a possibility to play, on the one hand, and a possibility to disassemble the structural elements it has been found advisable to assemble the structural elements into toy models directly by a manufacturer and to offer them for sale in an assembled condition. However, this has the disadvantage that additional elements which are not connected with the toy models, such as toy figures insertable into compartments of toy vehicle models, fall in confusion in packing cases during transport. In order to avoid this disadvantage, additional securing means must be provided at predetermined locations of the packaging, which makes the latter more expensive.